Heat Wave
by NintendoGal55
Summary: In the middle of a terrible heatwave that has struck Hillwood City, Helga ends up seeking refuge at the Sunset Arms boarding house, where Arnold nests all by himself, and ends up getting a lot more than she bargained for.


**Oh yeah. I am EVIL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough cough cough-. I gotta stop doing that.**

**Ahem.**

**Anyhow, so I decided to write a little one-shot, generic "heat wave" fanfic, where peeps are complaining of the heat, and awesomeness ensues. X3 That's what will happen here! **

**It's summer in Hillwood, and oh my GOD, massive heatwave has struck! Not cool! With the loss of electricity at home, Helga ends up seeking refuge in the only place she can...and that's the Sunset Arms boarding house. All alone with her beloved football head.**

**WARNING: Sexual themes! You have been warned. It's not completely graphic this time around, but it's not quite work-safe.**

**And relax, they are 16 in this fic. I wouldn't make that happen if they were kids.**

**OR WOULD I?!**

**XD Just kidding.**

**I own nothing!**

**--~~--**

It was hot. So very very hot.

Even as the hour of twilight drew in, signaling the not-quite end of the daylight and the not-quite beginning of the night, it was still just as hot as it was when the sun was beating down upon the city.

Hillwood City was in the middle of a terrible heatwave.

It had been going on for the past three days now. Temperatures were up over 90, it was hot and humid with barely any wind, the public pools were all crowded, traffic came at a standstill with people trying to get out of town or go to the beach, seamen at the pier were actually slacking off work and jumping into the water to take a cold swim, malls and supermarkets were crowded thanks to the AC system, ice was being bought left and right, everyone was bitter and cranky and it was too hot to do anything at all.

On this particular evening, sixteen-year-old Helga G. Pataki definitely got the short end of the stick in all of this.

Her family had left to visit Olga in Alaska for two weeks just yesterday, and were going to bring her back home with them when they got back. She had chosen not to go, because sitting around Olga's little apartment with barely any room at all and having nothing to do for two weeks was not her idea of a family vacation.

Yes, things had gotten a lot better in the Pataki household since Miriam had started going to AA Meetings and actually getting herself a very fulfilling job she loved as a creative consultant at the rubber manufacturing company downtown.

(And I mean actual rubber, not condoms.)

Bob, though still the blowhard he always was, was also in Anger Management classes and working to be a better father. He still had his beeper store, which now also sold cell phones, MP3 players, laptops, and other various electronics, which really boosted sales, especially when he'd invested in getting a partner.

So things were all right. A lot better than they'd been when she was a kid, but Helga still had no illusions to a "perfect" family, which they were far from. Still, she didn't feel neglected or unloved, so that was a good sign. Plus, she had no trouble calling them "Mom" and "Dad" on a regular basis now and hadn't used their first names in years.

She was glad to have two weeks to herself, being able to do what she wanted whenever she wanted. She had also promised to go and stay with Phoebe, just so Bob and Miriam wouldn't worry so much.

But right now, she was in trouble.

Helga was boredly watching TV, feeling VERY hot. The air conditioning broke down, and all she had on hand were a couple of electric fans, which helped, but didn't do so much good. She was dressed in nothing bit a clinging white tank top and a pair of pink short shorts, and nothing else. No underwear, she hadn't bothered to put any on. She wasn't expecting anyone, and she wasn't doing anything else, and didn't want to wear anything remotely heavy. She was sweating practically all over, and feeling grouchier than usual, as a result of the heat and being bored.

Phoebe was out of town for a couple of days, and everyone else was either not home or also out of town. All except Arnold, she knew he was still home.

"Damn heat...criminy..." Helga groaned, sitting up on Big Bob's easy chair and stretching her long legs.

She'd grown considerably since the fourth grade, and was now at about 5'9", having had a major growth spurt when she was fifteen. Puberty had been very generous to her, giving her accentuated hips and well-sized breasts, curving in all the right places. She'd gotten rid of her unibrow when she was twelve, but was now letting it grow back. Her hair was longer, going down her midback, and didn't wear it in pigtails as much as she used to. She still wore her bow, always, just sometimes differently. Sometimes she would wear it on her head like she had done in her childhood, or around her neck as a chocker, around her wrist, around her ankle, and even as a hair tie or headband.

Boys were also starting to notice her and was getting asked out left and right, to which she always gave the same answer: NO. She knew what most of those boys wanted, and that was sex. It was the dead giveaway when they'd give reasons like "We're meant for each other" or "I know you and I would go great together" and whatever.

But she wasn't going to fall into that. Not at all. The only would she wanted to date, let alone eventually lose her virginity to, was Arnold.

They were on slightly better terms these days, actually having friendly conversations and hanging out together on occasion, which was good, but Helga of course still kept the poor boy at arm's length and refused to come out with her feelings. Still, at least she didn't cover it up with as much bullying as she had once done.

Her feelings had continued to intensify over the years, especially now at sixteen. She wanted nothing more than a wonderful and committed relationship with her beloved, she wanted the whole package, but also, on the side, another thing she was after was to have sex with him. She hated to feel that way, but on a justification scale, she DID love him, everything about him, inside and out, so no way was she out for just one thing.

"Maybe if I actually told him and allowed him to give us a chance, this wouldn't be a problem." She would often say to herself.

Helga sighed as was about to get up and get another Yahoo soda, when the lights suddenly flickered and went dead, cutting off the television and the electric fans.

She sat frozen on Big Bob's easy chair, angered and frustrated, before she let out an irritated growl and palmed her face, shaking her head.

"Damn it! Great, just great..."

It wasn't too dark, so she was able to locate a flashlight and go downstairs to check the breaker. She could see now that it was fine, which puzzled her. Frustrated even more, she ran back upstairs, nearly tripping over the top step and stubbing her toe, cursing loudly, and grabbed the portable phone and called the power station, only to find out that they had a lot of technical difficulties going on and some of the houses in her neighbourhood were cut off.

Fantastic.

They had a generator in the basement, but were out of propane. Helga cursed again and reminded herself to tell Bob to buy some more.

Now she was stuck. She had no power, no source of cooling down, and had no refuge from the heat or lack of electricity. And none of her friends were around.

Maybe it was the heat getting to her, because before she knew it, she put on a pair of sandals, took her purse, went outside, locked the door, and went off down the street in the direction she knew too well.

Helga was going to the Sunset Arms boarding house.

--

It didn't take long, though in the heat, it seemed a lot longer than she had thought, but she didn't care. The moment the big red house with the intricate windows came into view, she felt warmer inside, and not just from the heat. She was pretty sure he still had power, or at least a generator, and she did happen to know he had an air conditioner, so that too was going to be a big help.

She reached the front stoop and knocked on the door, wiping sweat from her forehead. It occurred to her that she was dressed quit scantily, but frankly, she didn't care right now. She just wanted to cool off.

The door opened, and her saving grace, in the name of Arnold, answered the door, without the barrage of animals running out. They obviously wanted to stay inside where it was cool. He must've been cool since he was wearing his usual plaid shirt, another shirt underneath, and a pair of cargo shorts. Despite his light growth spurts, he was a head shorter than Helga, though she said several times that he would definitely be taller when he finished growing. Until then, she made fun of him for being so short. His hair was still as unruly and sticking up and pointing in all directions as ever, he still had his football-shaped head, and while still very skinny, had a bit of a tone to his body since he still played baseball.

"Helga?" He looked up at her with surprise, his eyes trying not to wander along her body. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"Never mind that, football head. I've got no electricity at home and Pheebs is out of town for a few days. You have an AC, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Come on in." Arnold stepped aside and let her in, and shut the door behind her. "We still have power here, and the air conditioning works."

"I can feel it already." Helga breathed, and went into the living room, seeing it in the window. She made a beeline for it and stood in front of it, allowing the cool, refreshing air to wash over her. "Ohhhhh....that's so much better..."

"Um...can I get you something to drink? We don't have a lot, Grandma and Grandma went out of town to visit with my great aunt Mitzi, and all the boarders are out today too, but there should be enough to hold us over." Arnold said as he came into the living room.

"You got some Yahoo soda?" Helga turned around and allowed the air conditioner to cool off her back end.

Arnold blushed a bit and nodded. "Y-Yeah, I do. I'll be back." He went and disappeared into the kitchen.

Helga exhaled and cooled herself in front of the AC a little longer before going and sitting on the couch. She couldn't believe what she was doing, she was actually at Arnold's house in the middle of a heatwave, dressed like a slut right in front of him, something she vowed never to do, and was practically mooching off of him!

Still, it was a price to pay to be with her man, right?

"Here, Helga." Arnold came back and handed her a bottle, and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Thanks, football head. So, you have the house to yourself too, eh?" She said, trying to make conversation as she greedily gulped down a few sips.

Arnold nodded. "Yeah, until tomorrow or the day after, at least. Your parents are gone too, right?"

"Alaska, to see Olga." Helga muttered. "I didn't go, didn't much feel like it. So why didn't you go?"

"Everyone was leaving to escape the heat wave, and I wanted to stay home and take care of the animals since no one else was going to be home for a while."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes."

Deciding to ignore that, Arnold turned on the TV. "Well, if the electricity doesn't come back at your house, you can spend the night here if you want to." He looked away and blushed a bit.

Helga blushed too, looking away. "Um...well...guess I can take you up on that. But you don't have to, football head."

"I know, but I want to." He said sincerely. "Heatwaves like this can lead to serious health problems if you're not careful, and I wouldn't want you to sleep all alone in this heat without a proper cooling source. It's okay, Helga. I don't mind."

"Oh, fine." Helga decided not to argue. She knew there was no use arguing whenever he was in the middle of doing his good deeds. "At least let me get you ice cream or something. Ya know, if it's not too crowded. But don't get used to it! I'm just doing it to pay you back."

Arnold looked at her and smiled. "Well if that's what you want to do, Helga. Whatever you say."

"Damn straight. Whatever I say, bucko."

They sat for some time, watching TV and drinking their sodas. Needless to say, Helga felt a lot better. A lot more cool, now that she was in a fully air conditioned room, drinking soda, and with her beloved no less! She could get used to this.

Arnold on the other hand, was a bit unsure of how to feel. He was happy to have company, especially with Helga, because her company was never boring and always seemed to come out having fun, despite their rougher times. But he was also a little nervous, considering he was unsure of what to do. And seeing Helga in her state of dress, which he could see was nothing but a tank top and short shorts, was not doing so well on keeping a bulge from forming in his shorts. It wasn't the first time he felt himself react to her physical charms.

Maybe it was just the heat getting to him.

It just didn't help that Helga had been a looker since puberty struck her. In sixth grade, when she started letting her hair down and even sometimes wore minimal amounts of makeup, she was already turning heads. But as she got older, it only intensified, considering now she was really pretty and had boys asking her out left and right. It bothered him a bit, and he wasn't sure why.

Oh well. They would get through this. They have before, after all.

--

The night had rolled in, and it was still hot as hell outside. Inside, the AC did help, but overall, the heatwave was just terrible. To save on power, they even turned it off and used some electric fans to keep cool.

"Stupid power station." Helga came back after having used the phone. "They probably won't have power back on until tomorrow."

"I guess they're a little distraught about this too, and it's taking time." Arnold said, and got up from the couch. "Um, well, you can sleep in my room with me if you want. You can take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch. I have an electric fan in there we could use."

"Wait, then it would have to face two directions at once, since your couch is on the other side of the room." Helga pointed out. "We'd have to get two of them in there or something."

Arnold nodded, realizing she was right. "Yeah...but we should have enough, so it won't be a problem. We'll be fine."

"Still, it's your bed. You sleep on it, I'll take the couch."

"You're a guest, Helga. You can use my bed. It's no trouble."

"I don't want to sleep in your dumb bed, I'll take your couch."

The heat must have been getting to them, since they were now a little too close to each other, and barely even let it register.

"Okay, fine. If you want to sleep on the couch, I won't stop you."

"Then let's both take the bed."

"_What?!_"

Helga's eyes widened as she realized what she just said, and shook her head frantically. She moved back about an inch. "S-Sorry. The heat's getting to me. Forget I even said that."

"I-It's okay...I guess the heat is getting to everyone." Arnold waved it off, feeling his cheeks heating up, and not from the heat.

"Yeah... I guess so."

"Look, let's just get ready to go to bed, we've both had a rough hot day. I'll get the room cool and you can take a shower, I'll lend you one of my shirts that you can sleep in. And I guess if it's not too hot tomorrow, you could..." He unconsciously came closer to her.

"I'll go back home...see if it's...driveway..." Helga felt her breathing get hard as they now stood less than an inch away from each other. "I mean, I'll go home and see what's going on there, yeah."

"We'll get ice cream. I'll walk you home." Arnold put in, looking up at her then, which was a big mistake. Her blue eyes were practically calling to him...

She could get so lost in his gorgeous green eyes... "Yeah, we'll cool off, with ice cream...and stuff..." He was way too close to her now, it was getting harder to resist him. Or was it just the heat getting to her? It had to be.

"It'll be fun...we'll have fun. It'll make you feel better." He touched her arm lightly.

"Arnold...we..._God DAMN it!_"

What happened next could not have been predicted by either of them.

Helga grabbed him to her, relishing the wondrous feel of his body flush against hers, and kissed him feverishly. The heat must have gotten to her very badly, because she didn't even care that she was committing a forbidden action, kissing her beloved and practically feeling him up. But once she started, she didn't stop. Oh no she didn't.

Did she event want to stop?

No way.

She pushed him back onto the couch, sitting him back on it and placing herself onto his lap, her legs on either side of him as she continued to ravish his lips. He tasted SO GOOD. Like Yahoo Soda and sweet apples.

Arnold now on the other hand was stunned, frozen. The heat must have gotten to Helga, and probably some unreleased tension. But it only lasted a moment before he grabbed her to him and kissed her back, holding her closer. It barely registered what he was even doing, the heat must have gotten to him too. That had to be the only explanation. Otherwise, why would he actually let Helga kiss him like this? Sure, she was definitely not on the list of people he wouldn't make out with, but on the top of his "Yes" list? If he even had one?

Either way, something inside wasn't letting him kick logic in and stop this madness from escalating. His brain had shut down the moment she kissed him, and any rational side of him was swept away by her tongue. It wasn't the first time they kissed, and definitely not their first time kissing without it being scripted. There was that one time in 7th grade that they had kissed each other for no reason at all, and had claimed it was nothing more than a rush and feeling misguided.

Before that, there was that time she kissed him on the rooftop of the FTi building.

Could that have something to do with this?

Whatever it was, he didn't think about it. All he felt was her, her body, and her ravishing lips. She tasted like berries, very sweet berries, and Yahoo soda, probably from earlier.

If anyone saw them now, they'd assume they were nothing more than hormone-raged teenage couple making out like wild animals on the couch. But it was a lot more complicated than that, even they couldn't explain it if they wanted to.

The lack of oxygen was getting to them and they broke apart for a few moments, now looking at each other through half-lidded, hazed eyes.

"H-H-Helga....what...are we...doing?" Arnold dared to ask.

"_Shut up_...and just _kiss me_...football head..." Helga panted out.

They dove back in and tongue-kissed within the same minute that they broke apart and were closer than before. The heat was bad, now especially with their close proximity and body heat.

She could feel his hands hesitantly wandering her body, and she moaned in response between their mouths, then took his hands and placed them onto her breasts, which must have caught him by surprise. That was phase one, getting his hands on her. Despite them being lost in the heat and passion, he still must have felt nervous. But he didn't have to be. As far as she was concerned, she'd given him permission to touch her wherever he wanted years ago.

Helga let go and allowed his hands to do their magic, while she wandered her own along his body, unbuttoning his plaid shirt and slipping one hand up both shirts, caressing the sweaty but soft skin of his chest and stomach. They broke apart for air and she moaned in pleasure as his hands gently kneaded her breasts and his lips traveled along her jawline and then down her neck, laying butterfly kisses along her skin.

"_Arnold_...oh God you _Angel..._" Helga moaned, arching her back unwittingly as she gripped him for support.

A little flutter came to his heart and Arnold continued in his ministrations, now slipping one hand up her tank top, caressing her stomach and then gently playing with her bare breast. Just as he'd suspected, no underwear or bra. This was something new all right, he'd never made out with a girl like this before, much less touched her breasts. He didn't know why, but it felt so good. And it wasn't just because of the fact he was touching a girl so intimately. It was _who_ he was touching.

What could that have meant?

It didn't matter now, he was far too lost in her to care about logic right now.

Arnold reluctantly pulled back and looked up at her, trying to catch his breath.

"We should go upstairs...my bed's more comfortable."

Helga nodded and smirked, bringing her legs up around his waist as he stood up with her, carrying her like that. He made his way upstairs, careful not to fall over or drop her, occasionally kissing her along the way.

It wasn't long before they finally, and safely, made it up to his room, with the door shut behind them. They fell back onto his bed unceremoniously, but didn't care. Helga immediately pulled him on top of her and kissed him madly, and Arnold kissed her back, getting on top of her comfortably. Their hands wandered each other's bodies, now starting to get frisky.

She unbuttoned his plaid shirt completely and tossed it aside onto the floor, not caring where it landed. They sat up and he lifted up her tank top, to which she raised her arms and he tossed it aside upon removing it. He took a moment to admire her naked upper body with amazement, before she pulled off his remaining shirt and kissed along his collarbone, moving down his chest, and then up again, until her mouth found his again, falling back on the bed and pulling him down with her.

Arnold kissed her just as feverishly, his hands wandering along her upper body, relishing the soft feel of her warm skin, kneading her soft, supple breasts. In a daring move, he moved one hand down her side and along her hip, her thigh, and then came around to massage her womanhood through her shorts. In response she arched her hips off the bed and moaned loudly between their mouths.

In return she unbuckled the belt of his shorts and pulled them down, bucking her hips up to meet his, then brought her own hand down his boxers.

Within the heat of the night, began hours upon hours of endless passion and getting lost in each other.

~~--~~

The next morning was a bit of a blur, and it was still very hot, but thankfully not as hot as it was the day before. Helga had called the power station and was relieved to find out that she had power back on at her house. She had also listened to a message from Phoebe saying that she would be back home by tomorrow, so some more good news.

Not one word was spoken about what had happened the night before. It was a little awkward upon them waking up in his bed, but they quietly got dressed and decided to just get cleaned up and have breakfast. Afterward, they went for ice cream at Slausen's, and actually had a good time together. They didn't talk or try to think about what had happened last night, but it was clearly in their eyes.

Arnold walked Helga home, and they chatted some more about random things, still avoiding the very important subject. Still, they got by just fine.

"So...I'll see you around sometime, I guess." Helga said as they reached her front stoop. "Um...I'll call, I guess."

"Um, sure. I'll call too, whoever gets to first." Arnold nodded. "Will you be okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, football head."

"Okay. Well, I'll be at home if you need anything. See you later, Helga. Take care."

"Yeah, you too, Arnold."

They cast one more glance at each other before Helga ascended the front steps, unlocked the door and went into the house, shutting the door behind her. Arnold gave a warm smile at her through the door and then walked off down the street to get home. Thoughts of last night buzzed in his mind, and he shook them off for now. He'd think about it later.

Meanwhile, Helga dashed up to her room and went straight for her closet. She didn't exactly have a shrine anymore, but it was still pretty much her shrine to him, only without a figure made. It housed her boxes of poetry volumes, a billboard with photos, and all kinds of other paraphernalia that reminded her of him. She squealed in delight and hugged herself ecstatically, more than ready to whip out one of her notebooks and write dozens of poems about last night.

"Oh my GOD! I slept with Arnold! I slept with him! Quite a few times in fact! Oh GOD it was magnificent! Arnold my LOVE! My Angel! My Football-headed LOVE SEX GOD! You were amazing! Wondrous! Oh darling...how your gentle hands felt...how your touch sent burning passionate flames right to my heart! How our lovemaking will forever be etched into my memory! My heart, the core of my soul!"

It may have been out of the heat of the moment, with the heat getting to them and definitely pent up tension they needed to release, but it didn't matter now. They'd work it out later. For now, Helga just couldn't stop basking in the amazing feeling of having made love with Arnold like that. It had been incredible, with mind-numbing foreplay and the actual intercourse action just pretty much sent her into oblivion. They'd gone quite a few times in the night before they grew exhausted from their activity and the heat and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Making love that night was absolute heaven.

"Ohhh Arnold my love....even if we never do so again...it matters not, last night will sustain me for a LIFETIME! Ohhh...all the alcohol in our fridge could never possibly intoxicate me like you do..." Helga murmured lovingly as she got to writing poems about last night.

It was amazing what a heatwave could do. It really was.

The End!


End file.
